


Характеристика

by Poor_Unfortunate_Soul



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Miranda Otto - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/F, Love, Masturbation, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul/pseuds/Poor_Unfortunate_Soul
Summary: Читательница работает ассистенткой Миранды Отто
Relationships: Reader/Miranda Otto, You/Miranda Otto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Характеристика

**Author's Note:**

> впервые пишу что-то такого рода 😳  
> саундтрек дайте танк(!) — характеристика

Это какой-то бред. Сон, иллюзия.

Но ты можешь поклясться, что чувствуешь запах её волос на своей подушке. Когда ложишься, когда встаёшь, когда ночью не можешь уснуть. Её волосы пахнут только что спиленным деревом и цветочным бальзамом, какими-то масками, которые, ты знаешь, она делает каждый вечер.

Однажды, когда ты сидела в её трейлере, ты соврала, что тебе нужно в туалет. Тебе в этот момент будто башню сорвало от того, как сильно колотится сердце. Тогда это казалось отличной идеей.

У неё аккуратная ванная: всё по полочкам, всё протёрто, все крышечки на местах. Ты закрыла за собой дверь и, нервно озираясь, подошла к полке с шампунями. Протянула ладонь, привстав на носочки и взяла тот, что стоял ближе всех. Открыла: пахнет цитрусом и гвоздикой. Не то. Следующий оказался тем самым: как запах огня её локонов. Ты стояла, закрыв глаза, и вдыхала. Кажется, запах заполнил тебя до краёв, и хочется плакать от мысли, что это её запах. Облиться им и до потери сознания нюхать свою одежду. Может быть, если бы ты купила такой же шампунь, стало бы чуть полегче? Её запах всегда бы был рядом с тобой, на тебе, как будто она стоит за спиной: такая маленькая и аккуратная, лёгкая, совсем воздушная с этими своими рыжими волосами и мягкой кожей нависших век.

Веки её тоже хочется целовать, хотя они все в морщинках, кожа на них ещё тоньше, чем на её белой и тонкой шее.

Её шея. Её глаза. Её руки. Ты знаешь, как пахнут её волосы, но тебе до ужаса хочется знать, что будет, если прижаться носом к изгибу её нежной шеи — чем она там пахнет? Чем пахнет на сгибе локтя? Чем пахнут кончики её пальцев?

Это же просто шампунь и бальзам. Другие женщины тоже моются, и, если бы ты постаралась, смогла бы найти тысячу тех, кто пользуется теми же средствами, что и Миранда. Но есть ли хоть у кого-то из них такие же мягкие рыжие волосы? Такой же лисий, немного игривый взгляд? Такой же оттенок кожи, оттенок глаз?

Её радужка будто пронизана звёздами из других галактик, и когда пытаешься рассмотреть что-нибудь, видишь только туманности северного сияния.

Ты не купила её шампунь, но ты всё равно чувствуешь её запах каждую ночь на своей подушке. Если бы только она зашла. Если бы легла рядом, мягкая, с этим её животиком и тонкими косточками в запястьях.

Положила бы руку тебе на талию. А ты бы ей улыбнулась и зарылась в её волосы носом.

Ты одержима её волосами. Ты бы отрезала прядь, если бы выпал шанс, чтобы хранить её под подушкой. Ты бы собирала обрезки её ногтей, выпавшие ресницы, отпечатки помады на белых салфетках и отстриженные с лобка волосы. Может быть, ты однажды соберёшь её столько, что настоящая не понадобится.

Так началось это утро.

Кто-то толкнула тебя в плечо, и ты, вырываясь из сонного плена и запаха, отмахнулась от чьей-то руки.

— Вставай!

— Мирандочка, ещё пять минут, — сонно вырвалось у тебя, и от неожиданности ты села в кровати, оглядываясь, не услышала ли тебя кто-нибудь.

— Если проспишь, она точно не будет довольна, — смеётся Гвен, ассистентка Мишель. Ты сонно моргаешь и тянешься за мобильным.

Сегодня тяжёлый день, и придётся начать его с душа. Девочки, которые работали на площадке ещё при «Нетфликсе» говорили, что расписание поменялось, и рабочий день начался на час раньше. А ещё уплотнили график и часть ассистенток заставили жить по двое. Ты тут совсем новенькая, но тебе повезло жить с Гвен — она добрая и отзывчивая. И часто уходит ночами, потому что практически все сцены Мишель — ночные.

Ты заходишь в душ и кожа идёт мурашками. Только здесь вспоминаешь, что снилась опять Миранда — то ли вы слишком много времени проводите вместе, то ли слишком мало.

Весь сон был сначала какой-то невнятной мешаниной из красок и звуков, а потом появилась она — ты помогала ей переодеться в чёрное платье с высоким воротником. Она скинула белую блузку из предыдущей сцены, оставаясь в телесного цвета лифчике, через который были видны соски, и юбке. Юбку тоже придётся снять, и она поворачивается спиной, чтобы ты могла расстегнуть. Ты сглатываешь и тянешься к её поясу. Медленно тащишь молнию ниже, открывая колготки и чёрное нижнее бельё.

Ты не можешь ни двигаться, ни дышать. Юбка выскальзывает из рук, оставаясь висеть на ней, потому что её бёдра слишком широкие. Руки становятся лёгкими. Стаскивать юбку по её ногам тоже нужно тебе, и вдруг кажется, что она непременно почувствует твои мокрые от пота ладони. Это стыдно, хотя ты знаешь, что ладони потеют у всех. И это нормально. Но тебе всё равно неловко.

Она поворачивает лицо, выжидающе смотрит.

— Снимай, — говорит она низким и хриплым голосом.

И тебе ничего не остаётся, кроме как наклониться и взяться зубами за ткань, самый край — и потянуть. Упереться носом в её мягкий зад, скользя вниз, вниз, мимо её ягодиц, пока юбка не преодолеет скат её бёдер и…

Глупый сон. Ты вздыхаешь и чувствуешь, как тянет между ног. Но выходить через пять минут, а мастурбировать стоя ты так и не научилась. Остаётся только вздохнуть и выключить душ, чтоб идти собираться.

Когда ты пришла к её трейлеру, было ещё темно. Зимние съёмки всегда такие сонные и туманные: начинаешь — ещё темно, заканчиваешь — уже.

Придётся опять постучать, потому что она опять собирается.

— Открыто! — кричит Миранда из-за двери, и ты нажимаешь на ручку.

Внутри её трейлера пахнет ею, и этот запах сводит тебя с ума.

— Солнышко, пять минут, — кричит Миранда из ванной. — Ты купила мне кофе?

Ты смотришь на кофе в своей руке. Это её любимый кофе, хотя она тебе этого и не говорила. Точно, нужно ответить:

— Купила! — кричишь ты и утыкаешься в телефон, пока ждёшь её.

Она наконец выходит, как всегда идеальная, с этими волосами, как нимб из огня. Ты протягиваешь ей кофе, а она тебе — что-то синее.

— Я пижаму вчера облила вином, — объясняет она. — Отнеси её в прачечную, пожалуйста, когда будешь свободна.

— Конечно, — киваешь ты, убирая её ночную рубашку в рюкзак. — Как ночь прошла?

— Не спрашивай, — она надевает туфли и плащ, и ты раскрываешь над ней свой зонт, чтобы защитить её причёску от снега снаружи. — Опять не могла уснуть половину ночи.

— Может быть, это нервное? — предполагаешь ты.

Вместо ответа Миранда смотрит на тебя как-то странно, а потом вдруг притягивает к себе за локоть, и, прежде чем ты начнёшь протестовать, объясняет:

— Зайди под зонт, а то заболеешь, — ласково говорит она. Ты подчиняешься её гипнотическому голосу и делаешь шаг под зонт. — Может и нервное, — она пожимает плечами. — Я так много работаю, что мне не хватает времени ни на что другое. Я даже Питера не видела вот уже три недели, мы никогда настолько не расставались.

Точно. Питер. Муж. Ты всё время о нём забываешь, когда ты с ней. Миранда не выглядит как человека, у которой есть муж. Или дети. Но они есть, и это сбивает с толку.

— Может быть, он приедет? — спрашиваешь ты.

— Он приедет, — кивает Миранда, и её волосы мягко колышутся на ветру. — Но я не знаю, когда. У него тоже работы много перед Рождеством.

Ты и забыла, что Рождество уже ступает на мягких лапах по свежему снегу, подкрадывается большой кошкой к вам со спины. На площадке никто не кричит и не ставит ёлок, и огоньки перемигиваются только в городе, куда выехать — та ещё задача из-за снега.

— Будете праздники отмечать здесь или улетите домой? — спрашиваешь ты, как если бы тебя это не волновало.

— Думаю, что останемся, — качает головой Миранда. — Я серьёзно отношусь к вирусу, и не очень хотела бы летать туда-сюда.

Хорошо. Значит ты сможешь подарить ей что-нибудь на Рождество. Это выглядит чуть неуместным, но тебя это не волнует. Интересно, подарит ли что-нибудь Миранда тебе? Всё-таки вы так много времени вместе, что было бы странно… Ты снова переступаешь мысленную черту, но не можешь ничего с собой сделать.

За окошком студийного помещения весь день валит снег, и Миранда жалуется, что от него болит голова. Ты тоже немного устала от этой зимней погоды и тягостных дней. Единственное, что помогает тебе держаться живой — кофе и факт, что Миранде нужна твоя помощь. Ты составляешь ей расписание на субботу, вдруг на плечи тебе ложится ладонь.

— Ты не устала? — спрашивает Миранда, наклоняясь через твоё плечо. Её мягкая грудь упирается тебе в спину, и дышать становится тяжелее.

— Немного, — ты признаёшься. — В такую погоду собаку из дома не выгонишь.

— Ты тоже метеозависимая?

— Не без этого. Вы?

Она падает на кресло-мешок рядом с твоим столом и прикрывает тяжёлые веки:

— Не то слово. У меня скоро голова взорвётся от этой погоды, — она массирует висок рядом с родинкой. — Принесёшь мне какого-нибудь успокающего чая?

— Конечно, — ты отрываешься от работы и едва не бегом удаляешься в сторону кафетерия.

Ты возвращаешься к себе в трейлер усталая, поздней ночью, уже после того, как проводила Миранду к её. Падаешь на кровать и, влюблённая, совершенно счастливая, не чувствуешь ни ног, ни рук — то ли от усталости, то ли от холода. Нестерпимо хочется есть, но Гвен на работе, а встать и дойти до холодильника ты сейчас просто не можешь. Может и стоило выбрать менее напряжённую работу.

Всё же нельзя сказать, что Миранда капризна или несправедлива, и ты ей за это благодарна. Просто физически тяжело оставаться на съёмках столько часов, сколько проводит на них Миранда.

Ты со стоном протягиваешь руку к рюкзаку, надеясь найти в нём какие-нибудь чипсы или остатки бургера — на худой конец воду. Долго роешься. Что-то мягкое, шёлковое попадает под пальцы, и ты с удивлением вытаскиваешь на свет комнаты её синюю пижаму с алыми каплями у воротника.

Странно думать, что она в этом спит. В том, что сейчас ты держишь. Ещё никогда тебе так отчаянно не хотелось быть куском ткани. Интересно, пахнет ли она её телом?

Ты прислоняешь нежную ткань к лицу и чувствуешь сладкий, волнительный запах Миранды: её вкусных духов, крема и её кожи. Это приятно. Так приятно, как открыть на Рождество первый подарок, как увидеть в толпе родное лицо.

Ты представляешь, как эта ночная рубашка ползёт по её ровным, костлявым и худеньким плечикам, как скрывает грудь, спину. Как в тумане, скользишь рукой себе между ног. Ты вся мокрая от одного её запаха.

Ты представляешь то, что скрыто под синей тканью. Её голый мягкий живот. Он такой маленький и красивый, с нежной кожей, по которой пошли бы мурашки от твоих прикосновений и поцелуев. То, как ты укусила бы её косточку таза. Лизнула бы мокрым пятнышком и подула, чтобы женщина дёрнула бёдрами. Представляешь, как тянешь её за волосы, собираешь руками их, как охапку цветов в огне. Поднимаешь лицо и смотришь в её затуманенные глаза. Как она кусает губу и тихонечко хнычет, когда ты целуешь её под грудью. У неё закрываются глаза и дрожат ресницы. Она такая красивая — глаз не сомкнуть и не оторвать. И ты безумно, безумно хотела бы знать, как она выглядит, когда стонет, когда выгибается и когда кончает, и какое на вкус местечко за её ухом, как пахнет её пот и какого цвета она между бёдрами.

Резко выдохнув, ты кончаешь и утыкаешься в запах её пижамы. Так заканчивается рабочий день. Так заканчиваются все рабочие дни, потому что ты решаешь не относить её пижаму в прачечную, а постирать сама — и в конце-то концов, может она про неё и забудет?

Так время проходит к самому Рождеству. Хлопья снега всё больше, и дни всё короче. Ты, с красными от мороза щеками и растрепавшимися волосами, бежишь едва не вприпрыжку к Миранде в трейлер с букетом и коробкой в эко-упаковочной бумаге. Розы, наверное, лишние, и ты до сих пор не знаешь, что скажешь. Никто не дарит розы на Рождество.

Вы не виделись с тех пор, как начались рождественские выходные, а ты уже скучаешь по ней. Не то чтобы между вашими душами установилась какая-то связь или что-то особенное, просто… Чёрт, она такая… Такая умная, и забавная, и милая, и красивая, и добрая, и талантливая… Ты просто по ней скучаешь. Кажется, что никто и ни разу не понимала, каково это — разговаривать с Мирандой, и только тебе открылась эта завеса. Только она имеет значение, только ваши с ней разговоры — духовная пища для разума.

Ты проходишь к её двери, и желудок сжимается в маленький ком. Ты стучишь.

Она появляется на пороге такая лёгкая, маленькая и босая — у неё такие красивые маленькие ступни, — завернувшись покрепче в халат, достающий ей только до бёдер.

— Добрый день, — ты немедленно улыбаешься. — Я тут принесла Вам…

— Розы? — она улыбается тоже. — На Рождество?

— Это не от меня, — врёшь ты и краснеешь, — фанатки прислали. А вот это, — протягиваешь коробку, — от меня. С Рождеством Вас.

— Спасибо, — она неожиданно тянется вперёд и замирает в нескольких сантиметрах от твоего тела — и прижимает к себе, а ты стоишь там, как дура без дара речи. Она мягкая и светящаяся — и тёплая, как костёр. — Пройдёшь? Холодно же. Замёрзнешь.

И она тянет тебя за руку внутрь трейлера.

— Вы не заняты? — смущаешься ты. — Не хочу мешать. Вы не обязаны мне ничем за подарок, если что.

— Не говори глупостей. Раздевайся, — она стаскивает с тебя шапку и принимается за пальто.

Твои руки как будто бы перестали слушаться от того, как близко она стоит: можно видеть её морщинки и маленькие веснушки, и хотя ты видела её разной и в миллионе ситуаций, ты всё ещё с замиранием сердца глазеешь на неё, такую обычную и простую.

— Садись, я поставлю цветы, — она направляет тебя к дивану. Трейлер её уютный и чистый, будто бы в нём не живут: все столы убраны, ничего нигде не валяется, кровать аккуратно заправлена, даже без складочек, даже пыли нет никакой.

Ты садишься, чувствуя все конечности лишними и не зная, куда их деть. Она возвращается почему-то с бутылкой вина и бокалами.

— Ты будешь? — она наливает, не дожидаясь ответа. А отказываться неудобно.

По правде сказать, ты рада, очень, ведь ты её любишь, но предпочла бы не пить с ней. Мало ли, что сболтнёшь, ты-то себя пьяной знаешь. Но соблазн слишком ясен.

— Спасибо, — мямлишь ты, принимая бокал.

— Ты такая замечательная ассистентка, — говорит вдруг Миранда, — что я просто обязана тебя отблагодарить. Ты почему не уехала?

Ты пожимаешь плечами:

— Не хочу потом тащиться обратно, наверное. А Вы?

— Собираюсь, — кивает она куда-то в пространство, отпив из бокала. — Мой муж уже в Лос-Анджелесе, а я здесь. Ты хотела бы что-нибудь из Лос-Анджелеса? — вдруг спрашивает она. — Я могу тебе привезти.

«Вас» — думаешь ты. Это правда. Это так глупо и даже наивно, но тебе ничего от неё не нужно, кроме неё самой.

— Вы знаете, — говоришь ты, — я никуда не уеду, потому что мне некуда поехать.

Ты сказала это искренне, без намёка, но она всё равно поняла:

— Хочешь поехать со мной?

Ты понимаешь глаза от бокала. Это вино так подействовало?

— Вы серьёзно?

— Думаю, мне понадобится моя ассистентка, — она улыбается, и ты, кажется, сейчас растворишься в ней.

Она добрая, и красивая, и так смотрит, что ты сейчас сдохнешь. Она улыбается, и её губы такие красивые, ровные и розовые, с маленькой трещинкой посредине. Тебе хочется наклониться и чмокнуть её от радости, но ты сдерживаешься.

«Господи», — думаешь ты, — «Господи-господи, хоть бы она была счастлива до конца жизни»


End file.
